1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is related to an image formation apparatus to form an image on a record medium, and an error notification method applicable to the image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When a conventional image formation apparatus detects the occurrence of an anomaly (an error), the image formation apparatus displays a message indicating a content of the occurring anomaly (error information) on a display unit (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-8678, for example).